


Chosen Soulmates

by Sundream



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/F, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, WickedBeauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundream/pseuds/Sundream
Summary: If you had asked Belle how she imagined meeting her soulmate, she would probably say a ball dance or some exciting adventure, (she would never say another world without magic, while working in an antiques shop).Written for the 3 sentence ficathlon. Prompt: any, any. chosen soulmates
Relationships: Belle/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena
Kudos: 1





	Chosen Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: any, any, chosen soulmates
> 
> I know that this thing should have had only 3 sentences, but well... inspiration has struck, and so here we are ^_^

If you had asked Belle how she imagined meeting her soulmate, she would probably say a ball dance or some exciting adventure, (she would never say another world without magic, while working in an antiques shop).

It is in the Underworld, when for the first time she sees the woman _(the person)_ behind the fearsome witch, when Zelena in a tiny broken voice begs her to take her daughter to safety. She is a full head taller than Belle yet at that moment she seems so small, so fragile like she could shatter at any moment.

Sometime later when Belle has to choose who to trust with a plan to protect her unborn child, the choice is obvious.

Zelena listens patiently, occasionally throwing in a snide remark (never at Belle's account though) and at the end of the day Belle is holding the Sorcerer's wand in her hands (Rumple takes it back five minutes later and her plan is ruined, but Belle appreciates the effort).

Zelena chooses to tell Belle the truth about his plans, his affairs and Belle is grateful (she is getting sick of the way everyone is always shielding her from bad news, treating her like a child almost).

They begin to spend more time together afterwards.

And Zelena chooses Belle because it's nice to have someone by your side for whom you are just enough, the way you are no more, no less, but who will not sit by quietly while you wallow in darkness and destroy yourself, (Belle now knows better than that.) (And Zelena decides that she will transform anyone who hurts her little bookworm into a flying monkey, _did you hear me Rumple?!_ )

So when a day comes when The Wicked witch has to decide between continuing her aimless wandering or follow a path that might lead towards a happy ending with Belle, her choice couldn't be easier (happily ever after or not, Zelena thinks, as long as it's with Belle, she will be happy).

There were no sparks or shooting stars when they met or when Belle realized that she was in love with her. There wasn't an insane gush of passion when Zelena kissed her, that Belle read about in her romance novels, but it felt…somehow…right…somehow safe. With Rumple Belle always felt butterflies in her stomach, fluttering madly, sometimes so madly, she felt they would burst out of her and she would be destroyed from the inside (and she almost was).

( _But maybe that's what makes a soulmate, not a heart beating like a war drum, or passion so strong it could consume and destroy a person but the fact that you choose them and they choose you, again and again,_ Belle thinks as she walks towards the wedding altar, where Zelena's waiting for her.)


End file.
